


Incubus

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Tegoshi is a bitch but that's nothing new, lots of casual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: One night at a club Kato Shigeaki meets a beautiful stranger. What he doesn't know is that this encounter will change his quiet stable life forever.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inanotherdim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotherdim/gifts).



> I've decided to be cruel and try to make a chaptered story. I have most of it written so I'll try to update regularly but feedback is very much appreciated.

[ ](https://imgur.com/MQFdaSW)

Kato stopped for a moment as he approached the door of the club. Low beat could be heard, or rather felt, from the other side. This was it. He was here and he shall not freak out and leave like last time, he told himself. Taking one final breath, he opened the door and entered the building. 

The club was smaller than he imagined but it was packed with people. After months of nothing but home and office, it made him a little anxious. Kato never thought he would go to such a place. He always believed in dating properly and considered himself above it but after months of sexless life, his pride had been revised.

Kato made his way to the bar. He could already see some glances sent his way but they were all from bigger older men and this was not what he came for. A part of why it took him long enough to realize he was gay was that he was never attracted to the macho type. Looking back, his few girlfriends looked boyish but it took time to figure out what was missing.

Kato ordered a drink but drowned it quickly, unable to cope with the evaluating stares and tension. He did his best to look assertive but wasn’t sure if he succeeded. He was starting to think that maybe coming here wasn’t a good idea after all. Moreover, he had a vague feeling that tonight he wasn’t the hunter but the hunted. He felt a presence as if someone was watching him. It was a strange idea but that was how he always imagined people hunted by vampires felt. He saw someone from the corner of his eye but couldn’t quite catch the sight of them.

Kato was near the dancefloor when he looked up and finally met eyes with his stalker. For a moment, he thought the person watching him was a girl but then he realized It was a very androgynous man. A very beautiful one at that. Momentarily, Kato’s anxiety was replaced by excitement.

Exposed, the man moved from his position and Kato lost sight of him. He felt disappointed and turned to look around when suddenly the man materialized in front of him, his amber eyes looking right into his. Now he could finally have a good look. Seeing him up close, Kato was even more mesmerized. The man was beautiful, with big eyes and delicate lips and high cheekbones. He was short and skinny but had a commanding presence. Kato’s eyes moved down and he was excited to learn the man wore a cropped top exposing his toned stomach and tight pants that rode low of his hips. There was a small jewel sparkling at his navel. With his hair a shade of red and his eyes accentuated with black eyeliner, he looked like an incubus. The red lights of the club were only adding to the effect. It was too good to be true, Kato told himself. There had to be a catch. 

“Are you just going to just stare all night?” the man smirked.

“Sorry, I just…” Kato found himself at a loss of words. It was hard to focus when it felt like a man from his wildest fantasy was standing before him.

“This is a dancefloor,” the man said. “So dance,” the beautiful stranger added as he slipped back and began to move to the rhythm.

Unlike Kato, the redhead looked like he was in his element, on the dancefloor like fish in the water. For a minute Kato just watched, mesmerized by the man’s fluid movements. Then, he took a deep breath and dived into the crowd to join him. The beautiful stranger was moving his hips from side to side tantalizingly, swaying to the rhythm and inviting Kato to join the dance. Kato wasn’t a great dancer but he did his best to catch up. The man seemed pleased. He got closer to Kato and put his hands on his shoulders. Kato’s body was burning and they were barely touching. He only had one drink but he felt drunk and dizzy.

The man leaned in so close Kato could feel his breath on his neck and he half expected to feel the sting next but instead the man licked a long stripe up his neck. When their eyes met, he just smirked. If he was an incubus, Kato was ready to be devoured. It was then that he made the mistake of looking around. Suddenly, he was painfully aware that half the club was staring at them. Sensing his discomfort, the man leaned in again, his lips close to Kato’s ear.

“I like being watched but this is a little too crowded. Why don’t we go someplace quieter?” he suggested.

“What’s the matter? I don’t bite,” the man said when Kato did not respond immediately. “Ok, maybe sometimes”, he added with a grin.

Kato nodded. At this point, the man could lead him into a lion’s den and he would go gladly.

The redhead took his hand and led him through the dancefloor, into a side door, and down the narrow corridor until they reached another door. Kato was surprised when he found himself outside. 

“Here?” There was nothing but a brick wall lit by a streetlight. Not even a bench.

“I guess we could go look for a hotel but I’m not sure I can wait that long.” The man bit his lip and Kato’s eyes followed his hand that slowly descended his body slightly glistening. His heart was racing. This night was getting more exciting by the minute.

Kato’s last bit of restraint collapsed. He rushed forward pinning the man against the wall. He tasted as good as he looked. His soft lips and hot tongue were welcoming. Kato couldn’t get enough. He latched himself to the exposed neck while his hands were caressing the smooth skin of his stomach.

The redhead’s hands didn’t hesitate either. Kato groaned as his nails clawed down his spine through the shirt and his knee went up to brush against the man’s groin. Encouraged, the man started to undo his belt but Kato grabbed his hands earning himself a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s your name?” Kato asked, his voice hoarser than usual. The question evoked a melodious laugh.

“I’m Yuya,” the man finally said.

“I’m Shige.”

“Well, Shige, prepare to be blown,” he said, wasting no time to open his fly and sink to his knees. Kato could only lean back and put his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Mmm, my favourite size too,” Yuya commented before taking him into his mouth.

The man’s skillful mouth was working wonders on him. He teased a little, liking the tip and gently sucking before taking him in deep making him groan. Kato thought he was having a heart attack when the back door opened and two men came out. Luckily, the men seemed to be drunk and too engaged in their conversation to notice them. The redhead did not stop or even budge, continuing to suck hard. Kato never imagined the possibility of being caught could be such a huge turn-on. He had to cover his mouth with his hand as he came hard into the man’s welcoming mouth. 

Yuya got up licking his lips slowly and deliberately and Kato pressed him against the wall once again. He unzipped the man’s tight pants, putting a hand inside and being greeted by bare skin.

“I knew it! You just wanted to get into my pants”, the man said grinning but in a second his face distorted in pleasure.

Kato couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again, rough and messy. Then, as he let go and cupped the man’s face, his fingers were suddenly enveloped into the man’s hot mouth.

Kato bit his lip as he felt the man rolling a condom over his length before turning away, face to the wall.

“Yuya…”

The redhead was pulling his pants down offering his pretty little ass, his hands on the wall. Shige almost expected to see a tail but instead he saw a small graphic tattoo above the tail bone.  
The preparation wasn’t long as the man groaned “Hurry” and Kato knew he had a point. They could be walked in on any minute. Or, should he say, walked out on.

Finally, Kato positioned himself. Taking a deep breath, he pushed in. The pleasure was overwhelming and he took a moment to revel in it but then Yuya pushed back against him impatiently, forcing him to move. It was amazing how fast they found the perfect rhythm, their bodies moving in sync as if they’d done it a hundred times. It felt too good to be true. Maybe the Devil indeed wanted to steal his soul. Oh, well, Kato thought, if this was his time to die, it would be worth it. 

The man’s hands gripping the brick wall, the heat of his body, his skin glistening in the dim street light, the moans he tried to suppress and the sound of skin slapping against skin… Kato wanted this to last but his traitorous body had other plans, his hands holding the man’s hips tightly as his own kept slamming forcefully again and again.

Worried that he’d come first, he thought of using his hand to get the man off. However, to his surprise, it wasn’t needed as within seconds Yuya was coming, his lean body shivering and tightening around him. Kato circled the man’s waist with one arm, holding him close as his hips slammed a few more times before he was coming too, burying his face into the man’s hair. The feeling was so intense he almost blacked out. Reluctantly, he pulled out letting the man dress when he heard a commotion nearby, the sound of steps and voices approaching. He looked to see what was going on while fixing himself, still disoriented. Suddenly, there was a quick kiss on the lips and the man stepped away into the shadows. 

“Yuya?” Kato called. But the man was gone, as mysteriously as he appeared.


	2. Office

[](https://imgur.com/tFrbRUT)

When Kato woke up in his bed the next morning, it seemed like the previous night was but a wild dream but the hickey on his neck told him otherwise. He got off in the shower, thinking of the beautiful stranger, his hot skin and sparkling eyes.

It was only after two weeks that Kato found his courage and went to the club again. He surveyed every corner, looking for the man that captured his thoughts, but without success. So he went the next week too. And the week after that. But the little devil was nowhere to be found so eventually he gave up and went back to his normal life.

Kato often found himself wondering what the man was doing, what kind of life he was living. Surely he didn’t have a boring office job like Kato did. It’s not like Kato hated his job, not at all. Being an engineer in a large electronics company was prestigious, brought stability and a good income. But he couldn’t help but fantasize about something more exciting. Perhaps the man was a dancer, or an artist. Or maybe he… 

“Kato, I will need the final draft submitted by noon,” the chief engineer walking by his desk brought Kato to reality.

“Yes, sir.”

With each passing day the memory of that fantastic night was getting dimmer until he himself began to doubt it.

It’s been two months since that night and Kato was thankful that work was keeping him his too busy to daydream. The new line of home appliances they were about to launch was almost ready and everyone worked overtime to meet the deadlines. It was another working week and Kato didn’t think much when the boss called him and several other specialists to his office room but the man’s overzealous expression made him suspicious.

“After lunch we’ll have some important guests. Since we are launching the new line, we have the marketing team join us for the final stage to help us polish the design and develop the best market strategy. I know it’s unusual to you but I want to try a new approach. Please welcome them. I hope that together you can collaborate well and produce even better results. After all, we all have the same goals here,” the man said with a stiff smile.

_“No, we don’t. We want to make a good product and they just want to sell as much as possible without caring about the safety or quality.”_ Kato thought but did not say it out loud of course. He didn’t wish to find himself jobless. 

The lunch break ended but the marketing team still wasn’t there. Kato was not surprised. Those stuck-up bastards always disregarded the rules. They finally showed up an hour later, barging in like they owned the place, or so Kato felt. They were dressed in a more casual manner and they all had good hair. As Kato entered the conference room, everyone from his department was already there. The boss made each of them introduce themselves and then shake hands and exchange cards. It was when he got to the last of the newcomers, the time seemed to stop. Facing Kato was a young handsome man wearing blue jeans and a grey blazer. His hair was longish, a shade of light brown. Even now, in a completely different light, there was no doubt – this was the same man he met at the club a few months before. Kato would recognize that face anywhere. Memories began to flash in his head and he realized he spaced out for a few seconds.

“I am Tegoshi _Yuya_. Please treat me well,” the man said with a controlled smile and the voice erased any doubt Kato had left. There were so many emotions – excitement, surprise, anxiety and perhaps a little disappointment. Tegoshi was the youngest one on the team but one of the most promising, he was told.

After the meeting was over, they all went back to their work places but Kato hardly had any work done during the rest of the day waiting for the right moment to strike a conversation. It was only when people started to leave that he spotted the man at the water cooler.

“Hey. Tegoshi, yes?” he started casually. “You remember me, don’t you?”

“Let’s assume I do. Now what?”

Kato was taken aback by the icy voice and rigid face. It was a complete opposite of the fiery man he met at the club. He felt as if someone splashed a bucket of cold water over him.

“Nevermind,” Kato’s mind went completely blank and he just walked away without looking back. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. This was the workplace, a completely different world with no place for sexual fantasies.

As Kato got home, he battled himself for a whole hour before typing “Tegoshi Yuya” into his browser. It was not a common name so the results all seemed to refer to the man he just got acquainted with. There were several social network accounts. As Kato clicked on one, he was greeted with a short bio and a very professional photo. He learned Tegoshi was younger than him by several years. He had impressive education and work experience. There were some photos. One was of Tegoshi at a trade expo looking very serious. Kato scrolled down but the rest were also related to work. Kato wasn’t really sure what he expected to find. Surely the man wouldn’t have photos of him partying at a gay club. But he was hoping to see something personal – photos of him with a cute dog, vacation photos with friends or even snaps of his dinner. Anything that would give some insight into the man’s life. But all he could see were stock images, links to seminars and inspirational quotes.

 _“Do you want to send a friend request to Tegoshi Yuya?”_ said a pop-up message.

Kato blinked before quickly closing the dialog window and the browser as if he could be caught.

The next morning Kato was at his desk when the man approached him.

“Hey. Can we talk for a minute?” Kato nodded making sure nobody was close around to overhear.

“Look, I’m sorry I was a bitch to you yesterday. Nothing personal. We had fun but this is work and I take it very seriously. I can’t afford any distractions.”

Kato hated half-assed apologies. He would rather people not apologize at all. 

“You know, when I saw you that night you looked so free. I envied you. But now I see you are even more fucked up than I am.” 

“Oh, please. You were just disappointed because I was your wet dream and seeing me in real life ruined it,” Tegoshi said, his eyes growing cold again. “And now you look at me like I’m a nuisance. Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get here? I didn’t ask for this but it is what it is. Grow the fuck up.”

With that, the man walked away leaving Kato completely disoriented.


	3. Rivalry

[ ](https://imgur.com/0xkesro)

For the next few days the marketing team worked on its own and Kato almost forgot they were there, busy with his own tasks. However, on Thursday, Kato walked past their office, which was situated in the north wing. The room was separated by a glass wall so you could see what was going on inside. Tegoshi was sitting behind a desk looking into the monitor. He was very focused on his task. For the first time, Kato saw him as a man working in his office, not someone he hooked up with. Which was a good thing except that new person was also incredibly attractive. The way he held his hand to his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. It made Kato want to ravish him, release him from the boring grey suit he was wearing and set his inner devil free. Kato didn’t even notice he’d stopped and was staring. Suddenly self-conscious, he turned around and hurried away.

The next day Kato just happened to pass by the office again. It wasn’t odd, he told himself, he needed to get some papers from the archive. Tegoshi was there except this time he wasn’t alone. He was leaning back onto the table with a coffee mug in his hand as he was talking to a colleague. Apparently, they were discussing something funny because the man’s face was lit with a smile. Kato felt his feet slow down. He’d never seen the man smile before. Not smirk but actually smile. Suddenly, Tegoshi glanced in his direction and Kato’s heart jumped as he resumed to walk. He hated himself for acting like a middle school girl who tried to hide her crush. He didn’t go to the north wing the next day.

On Friday everyone went to the nearest karaoke club. Kato really wanted to opt out but the boss made it clear the attendance was not optional. It was supposed to be a bonding experience but it felt like it only deepened the divide between the engineers, designers and the marketing team. It was high school all over again and Kato was the nerd in the corner cradling his beer to himself. He watched the company’s few women flock to the newcomers. Tegoshi looked completely relaxed now, smiling and drinking and finally bearing some resemblance to the man Kato met in the club. There was a sparkle in his eye, an aura of allure that drew everyone in.

In you sit still for long enough, Kato discovered, people stop noticing you. Most days it was good but that also meant overhearing things he never wanted to hear.

“Tegoshi-san is so cool. I wish the guys at my office were like you,” a young woman said as she stuck to the man’s side.

“Stop being clingy, Sachiko!” a middle-aged male colleague interrupted the exchange making the woman frown. “He’s out of your league. Guys like him drive expensive cars and date models.”

“It’s not like that,” Tegoshi said, in his Prince Charming voice. “Sachiko-san is lovely but I am just too focused on work right now to date.”

“Ha…” the woman swooned.

“He’s just being nice to you, stupid.”

“Shut up, Akira!” the woman hissed before storming off, her fantasy ruined completely.

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll just move on to the next victim. She’s turned 30 this year so she’s gone into attack mode before her apples rot, if you know what I mean.” Akira chuckled conspirationally. “You should check out Rina-chan. From the reception. That rack is really something.”

The talk went on for several more painful minutes before Akira left. It was then that Tegoshi turned around suddenly meeting eyes with Kato. He looked startled, as if his careful disguise has been blown. But the mask only slipped for a moment. Soon he snapped out of it and went back straight into the crowd putting on his best smile. Kato got up. It’s been a long week.

Sunday morning Kato woke up with a dry mouth and an uncomfortable wet sensation in his body. This hasn’t happened to him since high school. He could vaguely recollect scenes from the dream. Mostly the parts where he bent a certain man over his desk and fucked him into next week. Kato stopped himself from recollecting any more. He groaned before getting up and dragging himself to the shower. Sadly, in reality the week did not look quite so promising.

On Monday they finally had a joint meeting to discuss the product design. Not that it wasn’t already finished and that’s what really bugged Kato. Still, the boss wanted to hear out the marketing team’s “suggestions” before finalizing it. As it turned out, Tegoshi was the main presenter.

“First of all, I would like to emphasize that our ultimate goal is not forcing a product upon the customers but rather developing a product that would perfectly suit the customers’ needs. I hope we can reach that by working together,” Tegoshi said with a charming smile.

Kato snorted. _That’s something you tell yourself so you can sleep better._

“We would like to make a few suggestions,” the man continued. “For instance, we think it would be good using red for the casing. It’s more eye-catching and sexy”, Tegoshi smiled making eye contact with the boss. To Kato’s amazement, the man grinned.

“I’m sorry but I have to disagree,” Kato interrupted. He tolerated this nonsense long enough. “We already agreed on blue. Besides, that makes absolutely no sense. There is no need for home appliances to be sexy. They need to be functional and reliable.” Kato could see his colleagues nodding in agreement, some even snickering quietly. 

“Also, If you really cared about developing a product that would suit the customers’ needs, you would work on accessibility instead on focusing on something as superficial as colour.”

“Now now, Kato-san. Please let Tegoshi-san finish. You can have a word later,” The boss said.

However, it seemed that Kato has really thrown Tegoshi off his game and the rest of his presentation was considerably weaker.

Kato was startled when he walked into the bathroom only to find Tegoshi standing there as if waiting for him.

“What was that about?” the man demanded. 

“What do you mean?” Kato asked him back trying to keep his composure.

“You trying to get back at me, embarrassing me in front of everyone? It was just a fuck. Get over it.”

“You need to get over yourself. I disagreed with you because red was a poor choice. Feelings have nothing to do with it. If you can’t handle any criticism, maybe this job isn’t for you.”

Tegoshi’s pretty mouth opened and closed. He looked furious as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Kato sighed. He definitely did not contradict Tegoshi just to spite him. He had to admit though, he took some pleasure in seeing the man’s cold façade crumble.

A few days later, there was another presentation. Thankfully, it focused on sales and graphs so Kato was expecting to take a rest on this one. His hope was crushed when he saw Tegoshi was the presenter again. The only difference was that now he was wearing no jacket and much tighter pants that were really distracting. After a while, he stopped paying attention to what Tegoshi was saying. The man’s melodic voice rang through his ears and he let it wash over him, sitting back in his chair. He was brought back by the sound of something hitting the floor and the voice pausing.

“Excuse me,” Tegoshi said as he bent down slowly to pick up the pointer giving Shige an excellent view of his tight little ass. He proceeded with his presentation having gained Kato’s undivided attention. At one point he discreetly unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt, which wasn’t odd as it was a hot day. At least Kato thought it was, as he felt an overwhelming need to loosen his tie. And then there was the way Tegoshi rubbed his neck just so that made Kato squirm in his seat.

“Kato-san,” Kato was startled to hear his name called out. “Do you have any questions?” Tegoshi and the whole room turned to look at him and his mind went blank.

“No, nothing,” Kato uttered awkwardly.

When the meeting was finally over, Kato was the first to get up. He didn’t miss a slight smirk on Tegoshi’s face as he left the conference room. It felt like a sexual fantasy turning into a nightmare.

Tegoshi was very popular with his colleagues, old and new. All the men wanted to be friends with him and all the women wanted to fuck him, though Kato suspected more than a few men would love to fuck him too given the opportunity. He knew they sometimes went out for drinks after work but he never joined them. He felt there was no way they could be friends and it would only irritate him.

“You should hear him sing, he’s so good!” his colleagues told him.

Kato didn’t need to go to a lousy karaoke bar to know the man had an angelic voice but all he wanted was to hear it sing his name.

It was another endless meeting that seemed to last for hours. Kato always hated them but now he had even more reasons to as everyone had to discuss branding, distribution and promotion. What was worse was that Kato was stuck sitting across from his personal demon. The man didn’t seem to feel any sort of discomfort about it, however, and that only annoyed Kato more. 

When it finally seemed like all the issues on the agenda were discussed, the boss asked if anyone had anything to say and suddenly Tegoshi spoke up.

“I would like to address the issue of colour.”

“Colour? “

“Yes. I know we discussed it before but I have something to add.”

“Sure, Tegoshi-san. Go on.” The boss said like a benevolent uncle looking at his favourite nephew.

“Thank you. I thought about it a lot and I realized that as Kato-san pointed out, red really isn’t the best option. Blue is good as the default colour and it’s very on brand.”

Kato was surprised at the statement. Did the man just admit he was wrong?

“However, I did research of other companies launching similar products and learned that the lines that used a variety of colours had better sales. In particular, pink seems to be popular.”

“Pink?” the boss asked, a little unsure. It felt like he wasn’t used to saying the word.

“Yes. Our biggest demographic is housewives and while the functionality is undoubtedly important, something as simple as colour could be the decisive factor in making the final choice. The brands that used pink had a 12% increase in sales. I know it may seem risky, but sometimes you have to take risks to win.” Tegoshi concluded, seemingly very pleased with himself.

“That is very impressive, Tegoshi-san. Please submit the proposal and we’ll be glad to consider it. Isn’t that right, Kato-san?”

“Actually, I think-” Kato started but stumbled as he felt a touch at his knee. At first he thought it was accidental but in a second he felt it again on the inside of his thigh. It didn’t take much guessing to solve this puzzle. It was amazing how the young man didn’t even look at him and kept a perfectly straight face. You’d think he had a lot of practice giving footsies in the conference rooms. Kato inhaled sharply when the foot moved closer to the danger zone. He considered removing it with his hand but that could draw someone’s attention and he couldn't afford it.

“Kato-san? Do you have something to add?”

“Well, I… No,” Kato stumbled with words as the foot settled on his crotch.

“Ok. Then that’s a wrap.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Kato asked as he caught up with the man.

“What do you mean?” Tegoshi asked back with such as oblivious face that for a moment, Kato doubted his own sanity. But there was a spark in the man’s eyes, a devilish little flame, that reminded him what he was dealing with.

“You know the boss only bought it because of your pretty face,” Kato spat. However, Tegoshi seemed unfazed. 

“Perhaps. But if that’s what my mother gave me, I’m gonna use it,” the man said before walking away.

Kato got a little anxious when the boss asked him to drop by his office later that day. It rarely meant good news.

“Kato, I know what is going on between you and Tegoshi,” the man started.

“You do?” Kato asked swallowing hard.

“Of course. I’m not blind.” There was a pause and Kato contemplated pleading for forgiveness. After all, the admission of guilt may soften the verdict. But then the man spoke again.

“Rivalry is a natural thing in a competitive environment,” the man said as if repeating a line from a management book he just read.

Kato released a shaky breath.

“I understand you both want the best for the company and the product but be careful to avoid conflict. We need to learn to cooperate.”

“Yes, sir,” Kato said before walking out, feeling a strange rush.

Two could play this game, Kato decided as he prepared to offer his report. Normally, he would leave public speaking to others but today was his chance to strike back and he had to use it. 

“Thank you, everyone. Please excuse me in advance, I think I have a cold,” Kato said as he lowered his voice a notch.

“This year our team has worked really hard to ensure the highest quality of our products and, therefore, the highest customer, uh, satisfaction.”

Kato glanced at the room but it was clear nobody noticed anything off. Tegoshi looked somewhat apprehensive though. As Kato went on, he could see the man’s expression change, getting slightly tense. 

“In order for you to develop the best marketing campaign, I’d like to talk a little about the line and the products. Take our vacuum cleaner, for instance. It’s so powerful and yet so gentle when handling delicate surfaces. It has powerful suction and is perfect for both dry and wet cleaning. And with the new design, it can reach the places no other model could before.”

Kato made sure to stress certain words for best effect. He honestly could not care less about the marketing campaign but he could see Tegoshi fidget in his seat and that alone was worth it.

“That was an excellent presentation, Kato-san. Maybe you should join the marketing team”, the boss said winking at him.

“Maybe I will. We might have a fruitful collaboration,” Kato said with his best ironic smile.

It was getting late and most people had already left the office when Kato walked into the bathroom.

“We need to stop this.” 

Kato was startled by the familiar voice. Tegoshi was standing near the farthest stall, arms crossed on his chest. 

“What do you mean, Tegoshi-san?”

“Cut it out, I’m serious.”

“That’s funny how you only say it now when it troubles _you_.”

Tegoshi crossed the distance between them pressing at Kato and looking at him with such fury Kato thought he might cut him. Yet, it did not have the intended effect on him. Tegoshi’s angry face was centimeters away and even after a stressful day and in the most unflattering bathroom light he looked beautiful. 

Kato could not even register when he moved forward pressing the man against the wall and capturing his lips. Tegoshi gasped in surprise and clutched his jacket lapel but it was as if he couldn’t decide whether to push or pull. Apparently, he made up his mind because in a second, Kato felt a soft tongue moving against his.

However, at this very moment there was a click as someone entered the bathroom. Kato jumped back, awkwardly turning to the sink and proceeding to wash his hands. His heart was thumping loudly. The man did his business and left. As the door closed, Tegoshi emerged from the stall looking flushed.

“I thought you liked audience,” Kato said but Tegoshi just stormed past him. Kato cursed under his breath when the bathroom door closed with a loud bang.

As Kato sat in his car, he tried to grasp what just happened. He acted on pure instinct, something he has hardly ever done before. He wasn’t sure what the other man was thinking. He was most likely furious with him. Was it worth it? It could make things at work even more difficult. And yet, he had another chance to taste those lips so he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Lost in his thoughts, Kato was startled when he saw Tegoshi coming towards his car. Ok, now it was definitely his time to die. The man opened the door and swiftly got into the passenger seat. Kato prepared himself for a blow but instead, he suddenly found himself with a hot body on top of him kissing him with such fervor that his brain promptly shut down. When he recovered some of his wits, he remembered he parked in the far dark corner – a fact he was very upset about in the morning but that perspective now shifted substantially. Not that he was sure he could stop if it wasn’t the case.

Tegoshi upped his game then, grinding his hips in Kato’s lap as Kato’s hands went to squeeze his ass and creeped under the man’s shirt to touch his hot skin. It felt like his clothes would burn right off. Kato briefly wondered if this was the man’s revenge, if he was going to disappear suddenly leaving him with blue balls. He didn’t. Instead, he opened Kato’s fly, took out his member, and began to stroke it. He then took out his own, pressing them together and sliding them against one another.

Kato wasn’t even sure if it was possible to come that way. It was, as he learned soon when Tegoshi pumped them hard moaning into his mouth. He caught every sweet sound cupping the man’s face as their bodies rode the waves of pleasure.

Kato was not surprised when the man left as suddenly as he appeared, leaving him with ragged breath, sticky hands, and foggy windows.

.


	4. Affair

Tegoshi didn’t even look at him the next day. He sauntered around the office talking to people and gesturing animatedly. Maybe it was all a way to sabotage him, Kato thought, as he found it hard to concentrate, especially when the man was around. However, he couldn’t help but notice Tegoshi was in a really good mood and it gave him some solace. It felt like the peace has been restored, at least for now.

At first Kato wanted to talk about what happened but it was never the right time and the more he thought about it the more futile it seemed. What would he say anyway? “Hey, nice sex we had, right? Do you wanna do it again sometime or was it a one-time thing?” Worst of all, Tegoshi might tell him to get over it and that was the last thing he needed to hear.

Kato often worked late hours and now, with the deadline approaching, there were even more reasons to. He liked his job but he wasn’t delusional enough to think it was just that. He didn’t have anyone waiting for him at home and sometimes he just didn’t feel like going home at all. At one point, he contemplated getting a pet but he felt it was wrong to keep an animal while he was at work all day so he gave up on the idea.

Kato’s office was small and separated from the main office only by a glass wall but he liked having his own space. For the last few days he was busy with design optimization and there were no meetings to distract him so he hardly left his desk. 

It was one of those evenings where Kato lost the track of time and it was already dark outside. He intended to go home as soon as he fixed a minor issue that he thought would only take 10 minutes but here he was staring blankly at a screen for the last two hours. 

“Working late, Kato-san?” Kato was startled upon hearing the soft familiar voice. The man really had a supernatural ability to sneak up on him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Why, working, of course. What else?”, the man looked at him with a mock confusion but his eyes were gleaming with mischief. Kato had a reasonable suspicion that work was not on the man’s mind right now.

“Yes, but why are you here?” Is there something you need?” Kato asked.

“Oh, I think I dropped something here.”

“W-what?” Kato stuttered confused but, in a moment, Tegoshi was on the floor under his desk.

Kato looked around frantically. There were still a few employees in the office but all of them sat at a considerable distance and were minding their own business.

Tegoshi did not waste his time opening up his fly and wrapping his mouth around him. Kato thought he probably looked like he was having a seizure and if anyone looked up just for a second they’d understand something was very wrong. Yet, Tegoshi went on, swirling his tongue around the head to tease him before taking him in deep.

Fortunately, Kato has never been too vocal during sex so he pressed his lips tightly as the man sped up. It only took a few minutes before he was coming, gripping the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles turned white. He did not dare to look down as he felt the soft tongue lick the slit one more time before retreating.

“Oh, there it is,” Tegoshi said as he crawled from under the desk holding up a pen. 

“See you later, Kato-san.” The young man sauntered out of his office and it was only then that Kato broke out of his trance realizing he needed to fix himself. 

Kato tried to be discreet as he peeked over his screen to look at Tegoshi talking to two of his colleagues near the coffee machine. The grey suit he was wearing was ill-fitted and very plain. It felt like something unnatural was covering his lean athletic body. It was strange, Kato thought, the way he knew the man’s body so intimately but couldn’t come up to him for small talk. Then again, he didn’t want small talk. He wanted big, complicated talk. He wanted uncomfortable conversations and sensitive subjects. He wanted naked words and naked bodies-

“Kato, did you get my e-mail?”

Kato jumped a little as his train of thought was yet again interrupted by the boring and inevitable reality.

The next time it happened was in the copy room. As the youngest one, Tegoshi was often charged with making copies of the materials needed for presentations so Kato knew the approximate time he went to make some and how long it took. This was his chance. He knew he could lose his job over this but somehow that just made it more exciting.

Kato looked up just in time to see Tegoshi walk into the copy room. He waited a minute before he slipped in and locked the door behind him. It was risky but not as risky as someone walking in on them. Tegoshi looked back raising his eyebrow. There was no time for flirting as Kato pressed him against the wall kissing him hungrily. “You’re crazy,” Tegoshi whispered once he could breathe. “Yes, and it’s your fault,” Kato whispered back before sinking to his knees. There was a debt he needed to repay. He’s been fantasizing about this the whole week. Some people plan daring heists, he was scheming a daring quickie. 

Without wasting time, Kato unbuckled the man’s belt, pulled his pants and underwear down, and took his hardening member in his hand. He wanted to taste him, feel him come into his hand. Tegoshi put his hands against the wall breathing hard. Kato knew there was no time to fool around. He had to use one hand to hold Tegoshi’s hips in place as he began to suck hard, making the man clasp a hand over his mouth. 

He wasn’t the best at giving head but he was giving it his all, stroking and taking it deep and playing with the man’s balls until finally he felt him begin to shake. He doubled his efforts and soon Tegoshi was coming, warm drops running down Kato’s hand. When he was done, Kato pulled out paper tissues from his pocket, wiping out them both. Tegoshi’s face was so serene, his chest heaving. Kato could not resist the urge to lean in and capture his lips for just a few seconds. He left first, giving Tegoshi another minute to gather the papers and himself.

Nobody seemed to notice anything. Then again, it’s not like anyone could even suspect two men could be having sex in the office in the middle of the day.

“Are you seeing someone?” Kato looked up from his coffee to see Sachiko watching him curiously.

“What?”

“You look different.”

Kato looked at himself for a moment. He was wearing the same grey suit as usual. He did cut his hair the other day as it was getting too long but he didn’t think much of it.

“I can’t put my finger on it. It’s your hair but more importantly, you seem more… assertive somehow.” 

The truth was, Kato did feel different. He didn’t really give it much thought but lately he was looking forward to going to work and made a little more effort to look good. Also, strangely enough, Kato found himself less distracted than before. In fact, he was actually more energetic and productive. 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone,” he finally said realizing the woman was still waiting for an answer.

“Huh? Isn’t that a waste?” Sachiko noted with a smile before retreating to her desk.

Kato frowned. Was she flirting with him? They’d been working together for years and she never expressed the slightest interest in him before. Something really must have changed.

The week seemed to drag for too long, Kato noted with a sigh. At lunch, Tegoshi smiled at him with his imp smile and Kato was counting minutes until he would be free to leave the workplace and find out what the day had in store for him. Yet, to his dismay, the workday felt like it was never going to end. The work kept piling up and his hope kept shrinking. It was around nine when he finally left the office and Tegoshi was nowhere in sight. However, as he descended into the parking lot, he noticed a figure in the distance. A small young man in a gray suit was casually leaning against a pillar as if it was a natural thing to do. Kato looked around. The parking lot was almost empty with most workers already having left. 

Kato closed the distance in wide steps. Without a word, he pulled the man to the back of the lot where the light didn’t reach and pressed him against the pillar. Tegoshi gasped as he sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck, his hand finding its way under his shirt, stroking the hot skin. It was very quiet except for the wind and the sound of the man’s broken breathing. His lips moved up to kiss Tegoshi’s, thoroughly tasting the man’s mouth. It felt like for a few minutes everything ceased to exist, there was nothing but cold concrete and hot body and deft hands in his hair.

And then there were steps. Kato stilled, his hand covering the man’s mouth just in case. His breathing suddenly seemed incredibly loud.

“Is someone there?”

A vaguely familiar voice from someone at the office echoed through the parking lot. The man made a few careful steps towards them. Kato felt his heart race. He froze hoping the man would just give up and leave. However, at this moment, Tegoshi slipped from under him and walked towards the man.

“Oh, it’s you, Tegoshi,” the man said, his voice relieved.

“Sorry if I scared you, I dropped my keys and it was too embarrassing.”

Tegoshi was so good at lying it was a little scary. After exchanging a few more phrases, the two men went their separate ways. Tegoshi did not return. He just got into his car and left.

Sitting behind the dinner table that night Kato pondered what would have happened if they were caught. Of course, he always had it at the back of his mind but he never really gave it a proper thought. He’d probably get fired or more likely forced to resign with shame. There would surely be rumours so he might not get hired to any decent company afterwards. Everything he worked so hard for would be wasted – the money and time his parents invested into him, his sleepless nights to get into a good college, his work he’d treasured so much – all would be gone because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. But was it really all there was? Kato was too afraid to look inside himself and find out. His head hurt from all the listless thoughts. Or was it the whiskey? Groaning, Kato got up from the table. He needed to catch a few hours of sleep before the cold morning hit him.


	5. Completion

Kato had a sense of déjà vu. Tegoshi seemed to be ignoring him again. Or rather avoiding him. In a way, he was glad because avoiding was an intentional act and it was better than acting as if nothing happened. He realized that was a twisted logic but that was a point he was at right now. They had no reasons to interact directly and when they met in the hall, they just nodded to each other. Tegoshi didn’t flirt, didn’t even smile and it made Kato uneasy. Of course, he could have initiated a conversation but it felt like there was no point to it so he just waited. 

It was raining all day and Kato thought it was foreshadowing if he ever saw one. He did his best to concentrate on the work but there was something in the air that made it hard. He hasn’t seen Tegoshi but he could almost feel the man’s presence nearby. He was not surprised when he got a message that said “We need to talk. Meet me outside when you’re done.” Kato’s heart seemed to jump in his chest. They had each other’s numbers all this time but they didn’t really text each other. Kato wasn’t sure why. Maybe because they felt it was better not to leave any evidence or because it would ruin the spontaneity. Or maybe there just wasn’t much to say.

Kato was standing near the main entrance watching the wall of rain when Tegoshi appeared next to him.

“We need to stop this.” Tegoshi said into the rain. “We’ve been lucky so far but luck can only get you this far.” 

It was so ridiculously dramatic Kato grinned to himself bitterly.

“You are right,” he answered.

Tegoshi seemed to be a little taken aback at the reply as if he expected at least some sort of protest. 

“I’m glad you agree. It’s for the best.” 

There was a tense pause before Tegoshi finally spoke again.

“So, uh, see you around at work,” he said before walking away.

It was the right thing to do, Kato reminded himself. They stopped before they got caught and ruined their careers and their lives. After all, he was just a single line on a page of Tegoshi’s sex life, a way to de-stress at work. He should be happy, really. He lived every man’s sexual fantasy and got away with it. Kato knew that and yet he also knew it won’t be easy for him to move on.

Kato didn’t really have friends at work. He wasn’t the most sociable person and he didn’t like to force himself to fit in. Besides, he wasn’t out and that didn’t help. It’s not that he was ashamed or afraid of being out, he just didn’t feel like talking about it at work. Then again, he wasn’t really close with his gay friends either. They jokingly teased him about being too straight. Which was ridiculous. Just because he didn’t sleep with half the people at Nichoume and didn’t care about Amuro Namie didn’t mean he wasn’t gay enough. 

The next week was blurred as Kato spent his days behind his desk checking the new specifications and approving all the necessary changes. The year was almost over and the project was nearing its completion. Soon he won’t have to pretend. The marketing team will disappear and everything will go back to normal. At least that was what he told himself trying to ignore Tegoshi laughing as he was talking to his colleagues at the other end of the room.

The next time he looked at the man for more than 2 seconds in a row was at the last meeting with all the teams. Essentially, it was just an occasion to pat themselves on the back for their work so he disregarded it completely.

“Thank you for your hard work, everyone!” the boss was beaming as he wrapped up his speech. Everyone looked tired, discreetly looking at their phones. Weeks of working late hours without a break was taking its toll on everyone. “Now that we discussed everything on the agenda, Tegoshi-san said he had some ideas for future projects he wanted to share with us.”

“Thank you,” Kato watched as the man stood up and took the place at the head of the table. Everyone else was sharing weary looks. Kato thought this was the equivalent of asking the teacher a question just before the bell.

“I know we just released a new line but I did some research and it gave me ideas I wanted to share with everyone. Currently, our target audience is mainly housewives and young people. However, in many cases young people also buy appliances for their parents and grandparents. Japan’s demographic situation is changing with elderly people increasing every year. Thus, I think it is important that more attention is paid to the need of older people and people with disabilities.”

Kato listened as the man made his presentation. He provided sound data and made a lot of good points. However, his timing was definitely off. It was clear most of his colleagues weren’t in the mood for new concepts. All they wanted was to go to the nearest pub and get wasted.

“Thank you for your time,” Tegoshi finished bowing.

“Thank you, Tegoshi-san. That was very interesting. Hopefully, we can discuss it in more detail later.”

Everyone knew there would be no later. Not for the marketing team anyway. But, apparently, nobody could care less right now. It was time for the bounenkai party. As soon as the meeting was over, everyone gathered their things, poured out into the street and headed for the restaurant to celebrate. Kato was glad that at least it wasn’t a karaoke bar. He had a headache and could not bear the awful drunken singing of his co-workers. The restaurant was just a block away so they walked. Kato took a deep breath enjoying the chilly air. He realized it’s been awhile since he actually took a walk outside.

The company reserved the second floor of the restaurant as they often did for such occasions. It seemed particularly generous this year as the tables were full of expensive food and drinks. Everyone was excited, laughing, congratulating each other and cheering. Except Kato , that is. He was standing in a corner, as far from the crowd as possible. He knew he was supposed to feel happy or at least accomplished but instead he just felt exhausted and empty. Kato looked at his glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp.

“Easy there,” a familiar soft voice said next to him.

Kato turned around to see Tegoshi leaning on a table. It was strange to see the man on the sidelines and not in the middle of the crowd.

“I really liked your speech,” Kato said pouring himself another glass.

“Thank you. You were the only one.”

“That’s not true. It’s just that everyone wanted to celebrate before getting into something new. They’ll get around to it.”

“I guess,” Tegoshi said but he sounded unconvinced. 

Kato stepped closer and leaned on the table next to the man.

“You really like your job, don’t you?” Kato asked.

“I do. It may sound corny, but I like challenges. Don’t you?”

“I… I don’t know. I mean… I just keep thinking if this is what I should be doing. When you’re young you question everything and reject what limits you. But as you get older you seek stability so you take a job that pays well, gives you paid vacations and social security and free gym pass. They tell you your work is important and that you’re all one big family but you know they would kick you out the moment you’ve outlived your usefulness. You go drinking Friday nights and applaud each other for your hard work but sometimes you wonder if the work you do even matters. But you get too comfortable and choose to believe the lies they tell you because it’s so much easier. I bet the younger me would think I sold out.” Kato finally paused realizing he’d ranted. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this,” Kato said suddenly self-conscious but the man was watching him with curiosity.

“Aren’t we all selling out though? Unless you live in the woods, you have to sell yourself. The trick is not to sell yourself cheap. If you like what you do and you do a good job, what does it matter?”

“Honestly, I don’t know how you do this.” Kato gestured with his glass hoping the man would understand. He felt the champagne already getting to his head.

“I don’t hate it,” Tegoshi shrugged.

“I know that. And that’s what amazes me the most. You play all your parts perfectly, while I struggle with every single one.”

For a minute or two they were silent watching their coworkers laugh and dance.

“I miss you, you know,” Kato said suddenly. He wasn’t planning to, it just came out. Tegoshi watched him for a few seconds, then said.

“You just miss my amazing ass.”

“That too. A part of me regrets what we did and another part regrets not doing it more.” 

Tegoshi laughed softly. Their flow was interrupted by the loud chanting voices of male employees urging the women to drink more. Kato found himself strangely at ease in this moment in time and space.

“I think I’ll be going,” Tegoshi said suddenly. Kato blinked. It was still early and the party was just starting. “I’ll see you around,” he said putting his glass down and starting to walk towards the door.

Kato caught up with him at the doorway.

“Hey, wait. Do you want to come for a drink at my place?”

Tegoshi raised an eyebrow and Kato mentally prepared himself for rejection but instead the man just shrugged.

“Sure. Why not?”

They took Kato’s car. Tegoshi was silent during the ride leaning on the window and Kato tried to keep his eyes on the road, afraid he might say something stupid to make the man change his mind.

As they stepped inside, Kato was relieved to see he cleaned up the day before. While Tegoshi was looking around, he went to his cabinet and grabbed the bottle of expensive Brandi he got as a gift a few years ago. 

“This stuff is good”, Tegoshi said taking a sip from his glass.

“I know. I’ve had it for a while but didn’t have a good reason to open it.”

“So this is where the magic happens?” Tegoshi asked sitting down on Kato’s bed and making himself comfortable.

“Actually, it’s been awhile since someone came here,” Kato said watching him from the counter and immediately cursing himself for sounding needy.

“So do we talk or fuck first?” Tegoshi asked leaning back on his elbows.

“Why do you always do this?” Kato shook his head. 

“Don’t tell me you invited me here just to have small talk.”

“You try to act carefree, like you don’t care about anything other than sex like some kind of incubus but I don’t think that’s what you need.”

“Really now? What do I need? Do tell me. Love? Romance?” Tegoshi sneered sitting up straight. 

“You crave something real. You crave to feel wanted in the most primal way possible. You go out drinking with 20 people but you come home alone. You talk for hours without ever saying what you mean. Everyone likes you but they don’t even know who you are.”

“And you do?”

Kato was hoping to sound sincere but he realized he probably just came off as patronizing as Tegoshi got up and looked at him angrily.

“Stop projecting your own issues onto me. Did you bring me here to psychoanalyze me? I am fine, ok?”

“But are you happy?”

“I have everything I need,” Tegoshi said.

“Then why are you here?” Kato almost shouted into the man’s face.

Tegoshi froze in place, his shoulders tense and Kato took a step back apprehensively looking down.

“I’m sorry. I have no right to ask those things,” he said quietly with a sigh. “I just…” he stumbled unsure what he even tried to say. Kato pressed his palm to his temple. He was so at peace a minute ago but now everything was getting out of control and he had nobody but himself to blame. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. He was caught off guard as Tegoshi took a step forward, leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I missed you too”, Tegoshi whispered meeting is eyes, their faces remaining inches apart. “I just don’t know if that’s enough. I’m not sure I can give you what you want.”

“I just want you. The rest doesn’t matter,” Kato assured.

“You know I can’t promise you anything”, Tegoshi said still whispering.

“I’m not asking you to,” Kato whispered back. “Just stay.”

Tegoshi did not answer and Kato kissed him as it was the only sensible thing to do. The kiss was soft at first but soon grew hotter and needier, their lips meeting again and again. It was strange in a way – kissing without the fear of anyone walking in. It was just the two of them, the room silent but for the sound of their breathing.

“Don’t let me talk anymore,” Kato panted.

“That can be arranged,” Tegoshi said with a smile kissing him again.

Up until that moment Kato felt there was still a fear deep inside of him. A fear that somehow this would not work. There was no hypnotizing atmosphere of the club, nor the danger of being caught in the office fantasy. It was just him and Tegoshi. But now he knew his body was yearning to feel the other man, his hands eager to touch and his lips to kiss.

“Please don’t tell me you want to stop,” Tegoshi panted as Kato broke the kiss looking at him intently.

“If I knew how to resist you, I’d have done it the first day,” Kato answered.

This earned him a big smile before Tegoshi grabbed his tie and started walking backwards pulling Kato along. They reached the bed and Tegoshi got onto it beckoning Kato to follow, which he gladly did.

“God, I hate your suit”, Kato said into the man’s mouth as he pulled off the jacket. Tegoshi laughed, the soft sound resonating in the room, making it alive.

Breaking the kiss, Kato looked into the man’s eyes, hooded and dark and beckoning. A part of him wanted nothing more than to pin the man to the bed and fuck him into next week. But a bigger part wanted, needed so much more. Their lips met again and Kato’s hands made their way to the front of the man’s shirt, feeling triumphant with each bit of skin revealed. In the end, he wasn’t entirely sure there would be another time so he needed to touch more and feel more, to store this night in his memory for the sake of the lonely nights to come.

Kato was the slightest bit disappointed at not seeing the little jewel that used to adorn the man’s navel but he soon learned the black ink was still there and this time he made sure to touch and taste the skin it graced. Tegoshi tugged on his shirt and he gladly took it off dropping it on the floor, followed by other items of clothing before helping the man out of his. Kato then sat back and took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Tegoshi’s body was slim but distinctively manly, broad shoulders and strong legs. “Beautiful,” Kato breathed without realizing and the other man’s eyes widened in surprise as if he wasn’t used to hearing this fundamental truth.

Finally, they pressed their naked bodies together. While they had sex before, they were always clothed, Kato noted. Now, feeling skin on skin, it felt different, more real somehow and more vulnerable. However, Tegoshi’s wanton gaze reassured him. Kato hid his face in the man’s neck, kissing and sucking as his hands slid down his chest, feeling every muscle. Then his lips replaced his fingers, kissing the pale chest and stomach, needing to taste and feel as much as he could. Still, he kept getting back to the soft lips, kissing the man again and again.

But Tegoshi had no intention to remain a subject of his exploration for too long. He rolled them over attacking his lips like a hungry animal and grinding against him. Kato used the opportunity to run his hands all over the man’s lithe body. He loved the feel of his strong back and thighs. Finally, his hand closed around the man’s length eliciting a soft groan. He stroked slowly, catching every sound that came out of his soft lips. Kato wanted to drag it on for a little longer but he was way too turned on. 

“I want you so much,” he whispered against the man’s hot skin.

“Then take me,” Tegoshi replied without hesitation.

Kato met the man’s amber eyes and saw fire burning within, much like that first day at the club, except now it seemed warmer somehow. The creature before him was no demon, no incubus, but very much human.

The preparation was swift as Tegoshi pushed back on his fingers snatching his last shred of self-control. The inked skin was warm under his fingers but Kato paused turning Tegoshi to face him. He needed to see the man’s face clearly as he brought him pleasure. Tegoshi did not object. Kato kissed him one more time before pushing in. Having the man on his bed, with no time limit seemed like a dream but Kato wasn’t about to question it. Tegoshi’s body was firm but surprisingly pliant, legs wrapping around him, holding him close.

They found the rhythm easily, every pant and moan echoing off the walls. Kato’s head was so light, no questions or thoughts, just the hot body beneath his and their voices combined into a symphony of pleasure. Against every instinct he slowed down looking at the man’s face in ecstasy. His hair was damp and messy sticking to his face and his mouth half–open. Tegoshi met his eyes and it felt like a jolt of electricity ran between them. 

Kato wanted to make it last but the pleasure has become overwhelming, his senses overloading from the sensations, sight, and sound. The heat of the man’s body seemed to melt him. He sped up, his hips snapping with force making the bed creak. He could see the man was close and he needed to be the one to drive him over the edge. Leaning a little lower he uttered:

“Can you do it for me, babe? Can you come just for me, without anyone watching?”

His lover moaned and within seconds he was coming, gripping Kato even tighter and triggering his release.

After what seemed like eternity, Kato came to his senses. The limbs around him finally loosened and he slowly pulled out lying down next to the man. Tegoshi’s eyes were still closed, his face serene. His skin was glistening in the dim light, chest rising up and down and Kato felt like he could watch it forever.

The man’s eyes finally fluttered open meeting his. Kato could not read them so instead he leaned in kissing the man. Tegoshi’s lips welcomed him, soft and warm.

“Stay”, Kato whispered without much hope. 

However, Tegoshi moved closer tucking his head under his shoulder and for a moment Kato stopped breathing. He did not know what the morning would bring, let alone next week. All he knew was that nobody could take this night away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this was how I planned to end the story. However, I have some additional ideas I want to try developing. I am a slow writer and I am unsure I can write more in a way that will satisfy me so there might not be more or, at any rate, any time soon. I hope this long chapter was satisfactory enough to be the last if it so happens. Thank you for reading.


	6. Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that went down this year, I really wasn't sure if I could continue this story but in the end, I feel like my characters have a life of their own and I wanted to bring them where they need to be.

Tegoshi left in the morning. He politely refused to stay for breakfast but didn’t flinch when Kato kissed him at the door. He didn’t say anything about the next meeting and Kato knew better than to ask. He felt like the contract has already been signed. 

After taking a shower and having breakfast, he lay down on the bed closing his eyes and replaying the scenes from last night while taking in the lingering scent of the man’s skin.

The holidays went by in a sort of quiet buzz with Kato watching TV and reading and trying not to think about anything too much. His parents asked him to come home but he said he couldn’t make it. It wasn’t a complete lie. He really didn’t have it in him to celebrate and socialize. 

He also got a few invitations from friends but he felt like they were just being polite. He drifted away from most of his friends from college. Partly because of work but it wasn't just that. Many of them started families and he wondered if it was even possible for him to do the same. Some liked to joke they were jealous of him still being free and it made him a little angry. What's the use of getting married only to constantly complain how much you hated it? He had a few friends from school but he didn't really make new ones after he started working. It was just one of those things in life nobody tells you.

It was weird coming back into the office, it almost felt like the last several months never happened. That is, until a few days later when there was an announcement. Apparently, the CEO was very pleased with how the last line turned out and it was decided that the marketing team would move to their floor permanently. Their offices would be situated in a different wing but they would have common meetings when needed. It made interactions between the employees imminent, an idea that which both bothered and excited Kato. 

The other engineers were not too happy about it though. 

“Can’t they make their ads in a different place? There are people doing actual work here,” grumbled one.

“Actually, they don’t make ads,” Kato noted. “They study the market, define a target audience, research competition, determine the prices…”

“Whatever. You sure know a lot about it,” the guy said looking at him with suspicion as if Kato was a spy and the conversation died down.

The first working week of the new year was always slow, with everyone still too relaxed from the holidays, people sharing stories of their celebrations, trips and family reunions. Kato spent the first few days sorting through his mail and studying the new possible projects trying to make as little eye contact with anyone as possible.

The next time Kato saw Tegoshi was near the elevator. He noticed the man cut his hair although he wasn’t sure if it made him look older or younger. As Tegoshi met his eyes, he nodded briefly. There were several other employees there so they just went their separate ways. Kato spent nearly all of his time at his desk and there was no good reason for him to move around much even if he was curious how the new offices looked. He overheard secretaries saying they were more stylish and modern but he thought it was probably exaggerated.

The different departments hardly mixed and Kato thought that perhaps it was for the best. The only place for all the employees to meet and socialize was the company’s cafeteria. He seldom saw Tegoshi there and when he did the man was always surrounded by his colleagues so it was hard to approach him.

“…You should upgrade to account manager! The clients are always happy after meeting you,” one man next to him said. “You think? I don’t know, Product Development is fun though,” Tegoshi answered but he clearly sounded smug. Kato walked away from the conversation settling at his favourite table in the corner.

Kato waited. He always considered himself the patient type and definitely not someone who stared at his phone every now and then but lately he couldn’t stop doing it.

Finally, on Friday after lunch he got a new text message. “Do you want to meet up?” it said and Kato had to stop himself to not seem too eager. “Sure,” he typed. In a minute he received an address of a bar.  


Kato sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes. His office had no window so it was hard to trace the passing of time. The digits on the clock seemed meaningless when nothing around him changed. Kato was really happy when he first got his own office, small as it was, but now it seemed like just a box to put himself in.

It was dark when Kato left the building. The bar was only a few blocks away so he walked. It was an unfamiliar place and not the most prestigious either. He had to make a few turns into narrow streets and almost got lost before finally coming to his destination. The bar was small and dark and frankly not very appealing, but at least that eased his concern over encountering anyone from work. It didn’t take long to spot man who was sitting at the counter with a beer.

“Hey”, he said sitting next to Tegoshi.

“It’s close enough to get to by foot and far enough so that people from work do not come here,” he explained with a smile before Kato even asked the question.

Tegoshi called the barman and asked for another beer. It seemed like the barman knew him as he nodded and smiled before shifting his gaze to Kato. It was probably just his imagination but he had the impression the man was not happy about him coming. They talked a little, but it was idle chat. Tegoshi said nothing about his further plans for the night. After emptying their bottles, they left the bar. As soon as they stepped outside, however, Tegoshi pulled him into the alley behind the bar, pressing him against the brick wall and kissing him hungrily. 

“What, nostalgic?” Kato said as he tried to catch his breath.

Tegoshi just gave him a devilish smile, stepping away from him.

“Your place,” he said in a commanding voice Kato could not disobey. Not that he wanted to.

They had to take a taxi and Kato hoped the driver did not notice him trying to stay calm as Tegoshi’s hand wandered to forbidden places.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tegoshi didn’t waste a second pressing Kato against a wall and attacking him with his hands and lips. There was a primal urge, a desire that overcame them. Clothes flew in every direction as they struggled to get to the bed. Before Kato knew it, Tegoshi was on top of him riding him with abandon. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The sounds and the heat of the man’s body drove him mad with pleasure. He wanted to make it last but all he could do just lie there gripping the man’s hips as they rushed forward.

“Yuya…” his voice sounded low and broken but it seemed to add the last drop to Tegoshi’s cup of pleasure before it overflowed, his body shuddering, head thrown back.

Kato woke up the next morning, alone. He wasn’t sure when the man had left. Kato stretched. His body was pleasantly sore but his mind was a little restless.

They met once or twice a week. It soon turned into a pattern: meeting after work, drinking, taking a taxi to his place, having sex and parting soon after. Tegoshi liked it fast and dirty. He didn’t have the patience for slow making out and he knew exactly what buttons to push to make Kato lose his. Kato offered Tegoshi to stay but there was always a reason he declined: there was work the next day, a meeting or other plans. Soon, Kato stopped asking. He always firmly believed in boundaries. 

“Kato-san, good morning,” said Tegoshi in a formal greeting as they stepped into the elevator but Kato did not miss the slight curve of his lips. 

Kato sometimes wondered what was it like working with Tegoshi. The man wasn’t just attractive, he was oozing sex from every pore. Did his colleagues not get distracted every time he smiled or brushed his hair? He seemed like an actor that was miscast for a drama and inevitably diverted attention away from the plot.

As he entered his office, Kato sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair. Something felt different but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The usual day at the office seemed to change, morph into something new. The constant ringing of the phones, the rustling of the paper, clicking of the keyboards – it all seemed to create a symphony of the office. For the first time in a while, he felt content.

Limbs intertwined, hot breath, fingers in his hair… Kato wanted make it last forever. But his body was rushing forward, bringing it to an inevitable conclusion.

Kato knew he wasn’t the most skillful lover but he had to have something if the man kept coming back for more. He learned to build up his endurance, memorizing every inch of the man’s body to know where to touch to undo him. He wanted to make the man feel so good he would never want anyone else.

“I still need to get back to work later,” Tegoshi said fishing for his clothes on the floor. The daylight coming through the window made the scene unusually sharp.

“It’s Saturday,” Kato noted.

“I know but I promised to finish a few things.”

“This is bullshit”, Kato groaned. “If I’m going to work on the weekend there has to be a better reason than maximizing the company’s profits.”

Tegoshi paused his search turning to face him, looking at him silently for a few seconds. 

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I just I want to do something that matters,” Kato said suddenly embarrassed. “Never mind. Maybe I just skipped my rebellious age and trying to catch up now.”

“You know, you don’t have to join protests to rebel. Enjoying your work and having good sex is already an act of disobedience in this country,” Tegoshi said. 

“That sounds so 1984,” Kato said with a grin.

“What?”

“Nothing”, Kato said laying back and frowning as he watched the body he liked so much disappearing under clothing.

Kato hated to admit it, but this affair was adversely affecting his job. He just didn’t have the motivation to try as hard anymore. Before he often worked himself late to get his mind off intrusive thoughts but now he allowed himself to succumb to daydreaming every now and then. Tegoshi did not seem to have that problem at all. He could answer a work call with his hand pumping Kato's dick. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the thrill.

It was funny, Kato thought, how people thought such categories as “top” and “bottom” defined who was in control. Kato always topped but he never for even a second had the delusion that he was the one in charge. It wasn’t the sex that defined the power balance but who needed it more and so Kato knew he could never win this game. Although the word “neko” sure applied to Tegoshi very well. He could curl up to you one minute and bite you the other. Sometimes quite literally, Kato though as he rubbed his shoulder through his shirt. 

Being summoned into the boss’ office first thing in the morning was unusual. It likely meant one of two things: you were either doing very well or very badly. Kato felt he was doing a good job but the job market was in recession and he learned not to expect good things. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Kato, come on in! I have something I want to discuss with you. Sit down,” the boss said. He seemed excited.

Kato cautiously sat into the chair struggling to find a place to put his hands and faced the man.

“Our American division asked us to send an engineer. They would prefer someone young and with good English. So I immediately thought of you.” 

“The contract is for a year but it can be extended if both sides are satisfied. I understand it’s a big decision so I don’t expect you to give an answer right away. But please let me know what you decide within two weeks.”

“Yes, sir.”

As Kato stepped out of the office, his mind was flooded with a myriad of thoughts and images.


	7. Conflict of Interest

Kato spent most of the next day thinking about what his boss had said. On the one hand, the idea seemed exciting. He always wanted to try living in another country and experience a different culture, especially one as free-spirited as that of California. On the other hand, it frightened him. He wasn’t sure if he had it in him to just take off and leave everything behind – his job, his apartment, everything he was used to. 

Kato thought of his friends in college who would do au pair and student exchange programs but the idea of living in a stranger’s family didn’t seem appealing. "You gotta do it before you settle down," said one guy from his class before providing a glamorous but questionable account of his trip to Paris. 

Kato did finally make a trip in his last year and went to LA. He knew it was probably just his imagination but people there seemed so much more relaxed, as if they didn't have any worries and didn't care what others thought of them. Everything was different. It was so intense and vibrant, so full of life and even the beggars, drag queens and hookers were smiling. It made him feel there was more to life than work and relationships. He always meant to return but somehow ten years have passed.

Kato also pondered whether he should tell Tegoshi about the offer. They did not usually talk about work. Tegoshi said it was boring and ruined the mood. They didn’t really talk about personal things either. In fact, they didn’t talk much at all and never about things that mattered. 

“I’ve spent all day thinking and talking so now I want to do neither. It’s called leisure. You should try it sometime,” the man once said. 

But it wasn’t just that. Kato felt that a part of him was also scared that Tegoshi would just tell him he should go without any trace of hesitation.

At lunch Kato went into the cafeteria and was about to slip into a corner when he saw Tegoshi at a table eating alone. He hesitated for a moment before approaching him.

“Tegoshi-san. Mind if I join you?” 

“Of course not, Kato-san,” the man replied with a controlled smile.

Kato wondered if he broke the unspoken code but it was too late to back out now. They ate in silence. It felt strange, Kato thought. The man was so close to him their hands almost touched and yet, he never felt more distant.

Tegoshi finished first, nodding slightly as he stood up and walked away. 

“You’re hanging out with Tegoshi?” Kato was startled as one of his colleagues suddenly appeared next to him.

“Well, I’m not really-“ Kato didn’t get to finish as the man interrupted him.

“I thought you hated him.”

“Of course not. We just have some differences, that’s all.”

“No offence, I just can’t imagine what you two could even have in common,” the man said smirking.

Kato’s memory flashed images of naked skin and swollen lips.

“I guess so.”

The only time Tegoshi was willing to talk at all was after the sex and Kato tried to use this loophole whenever he could.

“You never really talk about yourself,” Kato said one night as they lay in bed.

“What do you want me to say? What does it matter what city I was born in or what colour I like? I could lie and you would never know.” 

“I just want to get to know you better,” Kato said. 

“You have me in your bed. What more do you want?”

Kato fell silent. He wondered if Tegoshi was hiding something or he really didn’t think it mattered. Could it be that he simply lived in the moment? Went through life without that annoying voice in his head overthinking everything, restlessly raking through his past and being anxious about the future? It seemed incredible to him.

“Do you have a dream?” he finally asked. 

“Yes, I dream that you fuck me so hard I can still feel it on Monday.” 

“I’m serious.”

“I am too,” Tegoshi said turning to face him and giving him The Look.

“Can we talk for a bit?”

“Why?” Tegoshi said in a low voice, his hand running up Kato’s thigh.

“I’m serious. I just-“ Kato suddenly lost the ability to form words as Tegoshi’s hand wrapped around him. The vague feeling that he had something to say lingered in his head but Tegoshi’s tongue erased the last of it.

Sometimes Kato’s mind wandered dangerous paths. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would go on like this and what came after it. He wasn’t unhappy. But he was at that age when his friends stated settling down and having babies. He wasn’t sure he wanted that but he also wasn’t sure he didn’t.

That morning all of the employees on the floor were ushered into the main hall. Normally, all gatherings took place in the conference room, which was rather narrow but now they were in the open space within the office. There were dozens of chairs prepared for the employees and the space for the speaker in front of a screen for the alleged presentation. Some people were looking around begrudgingly trying to understand what matter was so important that they were snatched away from their work and brought here. Some, on the other hand, seemed happy to slack off like schoolkids who were led to the gym instead of classes. 

“How long will it take? We’ve got things to do,” grumbled one advertisement guy to another. 

“I’m sure your jingles and catchphrases can wait,” Kato muttered low enough so nobody could hear as he took a seat in the back row. He felt drowsy and to make it worse, he had a headache from all the chattering around him.

Finally, a small woman with a plastered smile stepped in front of the screen and everyone’s eyes were on her. 

“Hello! I am Matsumoto Yoshiko and today I’d like to talk about our diversity program.”

Kato scowled. He heard about such training taking place in other companies but he hoped he would be spared. He never believed it did any good. The people in charge just wanted to create good publicity and boast it to their international partners. Incidentally, their offices just happened to be in Shibuya, the only district that registered same-sex partnerships.

“Here in our company we believe in equal opportunities for all our workers, regardless of gender and sexual identity. We appreciate our employees and respect their right to self-expression.”

Kato looked around. Most people looked utterly bored with some being mildly solemn. Suddenly his eyes fell on Tegoshi. The man was watching the presentation with a neutral expression. He did not seem as uncomfortable as he was. Kato was distracted by whispering somewhere close to him. 

“You think there are people like that in our company?” one male voice asked.

“Of course there are, idiot! There have to be,” came another.

Kato felt a relief when it was finally over. Slowly, everyone stood up from their chairs avoiding meeting eyes with each other. There were two women Kato overheard passing by.

“I learned so much today! Isn’t this wonderful?” said one.

“I know!” the other agreed.

Kato felt like he couldn’t go back to work just yet. There was a long balcony that ran along the whole floor and could be accessed from different offices. He stepped outside taking a deep breath.

He barely had a minute to himself before some men came out from another door nearby and Kato tried to quietly leave but his back hit the wall and he realized he would look stupid sneaking out like he committed a crime so he froze. He couldn’t see the men but he heard their voices.

“Hey, Tegoshi! You wouldn’t know, would you?” one voice said and Kato realized he was referring to the speech.

“How the hell would he know, idiot! He’s smashing,” another voice argued.

“Right. Sorry, man,” came a sheepish reply.

“It’s ok. I’m not offended at all,” Tegoshi’s voice said. 

“Are you seeing someone?” the first voice again.

“I don’t think I should say it.”

“You are, aren’t you? You’re the man! Is she from our company? Who is she?”

Kato didn’t want to hear any more of it. He slowly turned around but just then his eyes met Tegoshi’s for a split second before he went back to his office.

It’s been awhile since they had a meeting together and it just had to be on the same damned day. Normally, Kato wouldn’t mind or even welcome it, but right now Tegoshi was the last person he wanted to see. It was a regular meeting about the new line of products and they discussed various ideas on how to market it. Kato resolved to keep his head down and prayed for it to be over. But the discussions went on and on. Some pointed out the product’s design, some additional functionality. Tegoshi also spoke, looking rather proud of what he was about to present.

“So our team made a thorough analysis of the market and we concluded that the current trend is environment-friendly goods. For instance, we want to stress the fact that this line uses less energy.”

“And does it?” Kato wasn’t sure why he asked. It’s not like he gave a damn but it was as if he couldn’t help himself. 

“What?” Tegoshi looked up at him confused.

“Use less energy?”

“Of- of course,” the man replied suddenly looking nervous. 

“By how much?” Kato knew he was pushing it but he had to stick with it now. He could see the man’s face stiffen.

“By 10 percent.”

The room went so quiet you could hear people breathing. Finally, the boss broke the tension but the atmosphere remained strained until the end of the meeting.

“I thought we were done with this,” Tegoshi said, without holding back his annoyance. He was in Kato’s office, sitting on his desk like it was a normal occurrence. Thankfully, most workers had already gone home. 

“What do you mean?” Kato asked looking nervously outside his office. 

“Oh, please. You were mad at me so you had to be petty and mock my work.”

“I am not mad. It was a valid observation.”

“What did you expect me to say? That I’m fucking an engineer?” 

So now Tegoshi was willing to talk, Kato thought.

“Let me see… You could say it was none of their damned business!”

“I let them think whatever they wanted. There’s no reason for them to know who I sleep with. What does it matter what they think?”

Kato rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He could feel the headache intensifying.

“Sorry. I just wish we wouldn’t have to hide all the time.”

Tegoshi’s expression softened slightly.

“Have you never wanted to be out?” Kato asked.

“Not really. I don’t see any point in that. Do you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You think you want to be out and proud but the truth is you love it – the secrecy, the forbidden taste of it. It’s half the fun. That’s how humans work. Once we have what we want, we stop wanting it. It turns you on, thinking that someone can walk in on you with my dick in your mouth.”

Tegoshi leaned in a little closer, his eyes dark. Kato panicked even though it was almost impossible for anyone to overhear them. 

“I’m not saying it doesn’t but that’s not all there is.”

“What is the ultimate goal? Marrying? Adopting kids? Pretending to be normal when you’ll never be?” Tegoshi exclaimed exasperated.

“What’s the ultimate goal for you? Becoming a CEO? Because then you’ll need a wife and kids and golf club membership.” 

“I want to be successful. Is that wrong?” Tegoshi said, anger apparent in his voice.

“Depends on what you’re willing to do to get there.”

Tegoshi’s eyes narrowed.

“If you don’t like the way things are, you should have just told me.” 

“It’s not like that.”

“Call me when you make up your mind,” Tegoshi said before leaving the office.


End file.
